Under The Covers
by GaaraFox
Summary: Poetry/Story - Sighing deeply, his mind in a sleepy trance, he moves closer against me and places his face against my neck. I try not to giggle as I can feel him smile, a rare gift that only I'm graced with.


'Under The Covers'

By: GaaraFox

* * *

Darkness ensued as she crawled to her room

Escaping the hate that continued to circulate

Through her house that was called home

But in her heart, she's always alone

Under the covers is where she hides

Hidden from light, and from those eyes

That watched her as she ran up the stairs

Maybe tonight, he will ignore her

Maybe tonight, he didn't see

Maybe tonight, he won't be as angry

Maybe tonight, she'll get lucky

Screams and shouts vibrate the walls

Objects are thrown, destroyed by fury

That lashes out at the woman who gave birth

To the girl upstairs with the broken heart

Tears roll down her cheeks

And cold air seeps

Through the window that's slightly cracked

Through the window that just may in fact-

Hold the doorway to something great

She can't leave, and she can't escape

But to bring another broken heart in-

To bring someone else into the House of Fear

To take them with her as she disappeared

They could runaway with one another

If only for tonight, If only under the covers

For when the sun arises on the horizon

The broken hearts must break again

Torn away from one another

Until their ages allow them to escape

Every night she prayed and hoped

That he would always be there

The boy that loved only her

The man that held only her

With dry eyes keeping her from dreams

The young girl jolts to the sound

Of a small whisper at the window

The one she'd been waiting for, the one that made her heart pound

"Sakura?" His voice was soft, and tamed my heart as it adjusted from sorrow to hope. The window was less than a foot away from my bed, so I didn't use much energy to sit up and push it open even more. He lifted one leg inside, and then another, until he finally turned and closed the window silently.

I was sitting on the edge of my bed quietly, and he was standing right in front of me, looking directly into my eyes. He leaned down and embraced me, and I accepted the hug, like it was my own personal drug. I breathed in his familiar scent, and smiled as I felt whole again.

Slowly he pulled away, and took off his shoes so he could join me on the bed. We never did anything except lay with each other; sometimes in the comfortable silence, and sometimes in soft conversation. He always made me laugh when I felt like crying, and he always held me when I felt like dying.

Savior, love, best friend;

In the end one can't comprehend

The worth of a heart that completes yours

And the worth a door that leads to something more

It isn't puppy love like a child

And it isn't attraction like a lover

It's the healing that arises, soft and mild

When two ripped souls find one another

There are a lot of girls in the world who believe they're in love, and a percentage of those girls in that group believe that love is physical, but not us. Outside of this room we don't hang on to one another, and we don't flaunt our emotions.

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."

As he laid down beside me, he pulled the blankets on my bed up towards us in order to keep us warm on the chilly night. We were facing one another, our legs entangled, and although it was pitch black in my room, I could still see the outlines of his face. Forgetting about everything else in the world, I reached up and placed my fingertips on his cheek.

They were cold, probably from the late night wind, and so I used my palm to gently warm the side of his face. The covers moved as he lifted his hand up, and placed it on top of mine. Then he did something that made my heart skip a beat, he turned his head, and kissed my palm, closing his eyes as he did this. I smiled.

When he turned to look back at me, our faces were close to one another. I could feel his warm breath against my face and neck, and delighted in that sensation. My hand was no longer on his cheek, but now intertwined with his under the covers. I scooted a little closer to him, and he released my hand, placing it then on the small of my back and pulling me closer. He gently kissed my forehead, and then gazed into my eyes.

It was like he was trying his best to be the man that I needed, and it was like he was trying to show me that he could show emotions if he tried hard enough. He's always different when it's just the two of us. . .and I wouldn't want it any other way. Him doing these things for me: keeping me warm, loving me without words, and simply being there for me, makes them even more special when no one else knows.

At school no one considers us a couple, but we don't worry about codes and labels. We follow the trends that we feel in our hearts, and we take the steps that lead to some where worth going, and not where anyone else wants us to go.

Walk with me,

And I'll follow you

Respect me,

And I'll listen

Hear my heart breaking

Collapsed in my chest

But consider it healed

And everything else will rest

No one ever thinks

Of a broken heart as whole

In the end

It's simply a whole heart

Waiting to be fixed

The damage that was done

Will not fully rip it

Because even the smallest cracks

Are mislead to be colossal

So take my hand, and let's walk

Down the dirt path, where no one else goes

Let's take the route that everyone is afraid to

Let's make the decisions, the everyone decides not to

Our morals lay between what is right and wrong

But in a world where the line is blurred

We can only go by what we naturally know

To take a relationship to a mature level

May break a fragile heart

But if the time is chosen accurately

Love will last eternally

That's what I love about Sasuke, he doesn't force me or pressure me to do anything I don't want to do. He simply allows me to be with him, in the way that I feel comfortable. Laying here in his arms, my back now to his secure chest, I stare at the wall and sigh in delight. I can hear his steady breathing, and feel it as it washes over my neck.

His arm is wrapped securely around my stomach, only there for protection, while his other arm is my pillow. Our legs are still tangled, and feet no longer cold. I adjust my head a little, and use my hand that's on his, to adjust a piece of hair that has fallen in front of my eyes. He stirs from my movement.

Sighing deeply, his mind in a sleepy trance, he moves closer against me and places his face against my neck. I try not to giggle as I can feel him smile, a rare gift that only I'm graced with.

* * *

I wrote this around one in the morning, and I was completely out of it, haha!  
I was actually thinking earlier, "I wonder if I actually wrote a fluffy SasuSaku, or was I dreaming it?"  
Turns out I did write it! haha (:  
Hope you liked it, even though it's short, hehe ^^


End file.
